Cultivation
by gakrdragon
Summary: After 45 years holding the full cultivated power of One for All, Izuku realizes something extraordinary, the quirkless may not be as weak as society deems. Through all of his research society lashed back, not willing to believe the truth. Betrayal, When he died he expected it, but he didn't expect to come back. Through ancient methods he vows to climb to the top. OP/QUiRKLESS IZUKU


Not all men are created equal, I wasn't. Being born in a world of powers, and being quirkless. Regardless of my ailment, I dedicated myself to heros, I saw my dream within their quirks. After 14 years of life I lucked upon a man with a quirk that he could pass on, One for All. I was 19 Years old after I fully assimilated OFA, I stood on the top of the world. 8 separate quirks, mastered and cultivated to the point of crystallization. Years later I stood at the top of the world, the number one hero, the symbol of hope. It wasn't until I was looking for a successor of my own when the unthinkable happened. In my own home my body was burned to a crisp, I heard a familiar hollow laughter in the distance, it was a betrayal from the person I thought to be closest to myself. Miracles are possible, I proved that by passing #1 in my class at U.A. and once more seconds after my death I reawoke in the body of an infant, my first breaths all I could do was scream and cry. The pain of my death passed into this new life.

"It's a beautiful baby boy Ms. Midorya, what would you like to name him?" The man holding my body spoke. I heard the vibrations in my bones.

"Izuku, that's his name, our baby boy"

**Four years later **

The young green haired boy knew everything that would play out on this day, when his hopes and dreams were crushed. The doctor spoke and he knew that being a hero was currently out of his grasp, but he also knew in 10 years his dream would once again be given hope. Until then all he could hope was to use his knowledge regarding one for all to it's best.

Stepping from the hospital Izuku cried deep into his mother's arms. But on the inside he planned. When Izuku stepped into his room, he calmed his rogue tears and sat on the edge of his bed and began the cultivation process. Despite being able to do it sooner he decided to wait until after his QF blood test proved negative. It's a necessity that this life played out just as his last one, that meant being branded quirkless.

One for all was a quirk that stored the energy of the host and cultivated it over time, stockpiling the hosts quirk factor. The quirk less were deemed to have no Quirk Factor. After reaching the apex of its power one of all showed him the truth, In the ability to sense all life around him in a 100km radius. All beings contain this energy, acting as a combination of physical and mental attributes. Under most circumstances this energy is sealed behind clogged paths and gates that limit it. When quirks came into existence it was due to the first gate to ceasing to exist. Power flowed through the clogged pores and rushes to break paths, by the child's 4th birthday the final gate breaks away and they awaken an ability that resonates with their genes.

Izuku as a 4 year old quirk less boy he had one chance. Break through the first gate. The ancient Korean and Japanese used a method of submerging the body into a steaming hot herbal bath in hopes to open the pathways. Along with pills and medicine long lost. Unbearable training to have the power to open the gates. Chants or incantations to channel one's energy. But bearing witness to the final stage of one for all's cultivation allowed for a more in-depth knowledge of the system.

Izuku pulled his feet up and sat cross legged, he focused on his energy. A small pool no more than a drop in the ocean he once commanded. Placing his hand on his feet he then proceeded to snap his pinky toe completely crooked. He pushed the drop of energy through the small gap he created in the first gate. He felt the heat run through his foot before halting at a blockage, he attempted to push through only to have his quirk factor sizzle and die from within his foot, the pain returned. He tried to scrape together whatever energy he had left he shoved it through the gap, and trapped it within the gate. And promptly passed out.

**Hero Notes for the future # 3 **

Waking up in the hospital with your mother screaming about what you did was stupid isn't a great way to wake up. But I smiled anyway, because I finally did it. I now possess two drops of energy both rapidly expanding. This was the doubling technique. Only possible for those born with the first gate. My unfocused quirk factor is completely controlled by me, not having the necessary time to assimilated my genes when I was younger. No sweat production or wings. Just raw energy, just like one for all.

One becomes two and the gate blocks the energy from connecting, however like magnetism the two sources will never stop attempting to rejoin. This leaves the QF in an agitated state, causing it to vibrate and increase in amount and density. Now is step two. Meditation and intense training. Giving my original physical pool the chance to grow as large as it can before hiding it beyond the gate once more. Each reincarnation starts my core at the beginning. But beyond the gate is double the energy. Replication of this a thousand times would result In breaking the gate. But also all the paths around it. Being born quirkless is not the end, believe in yourself and grow.

Now for the future.

My next steps are to increase my physical and mental abilities. That meant a comprehensive and nearly impossible cardio and bodyweight routine. And then I focus on control, meditate, and move my energy around within my limited pathways. And on the firstly, he needs to find the quality of his quirk factor, it would be connected to one of the 5 Gods of Creation. Raya god of the sun, Luna, the goddess of the moon. Gaia the goddess of the earth. Neptune of the sea. And Shin the god of death.

Knowing my element would allow me to divine the proper method of cultivation along that I'll need to complete. And to devine my godly connection I'll need pure soul stone, a black diamond. After that Ink mixed with my own blood. And to fasten a tattooing device, preferably out of bone. This is just the start, along with rituals

Of these 5, each had a different method of cultivation, different designs that needed to be tattooed on the pathways to amplify and the absorb the proper energy. After I have to begin on the creation of abilities.

Anyway, now that I have a splint on my toe, it's time to start my training, if my mother will allow it….

A Hero without the power to save others could never become a hero, in the years before quirks it was possible to be a hero by showing only the outstanding desire to help all those around them. Izuku watched All Might Dash through the flames. His silver age costume glistening, reflecting like light. In his arms were a half-dozen civilians. He all but laughed watching Toshi run around with the energy of a 12 year old, it was a refreshing sight to see his mentor at full force.

As the Symbol of Piece stepped into full view of the camera his smile pierced the hearts of all those around. He spoke, his voice rumbling with confidence.

"**NO NEED TO FEAR, FOR I AM HERE" **

As Izuku turned to his mother, she noticed the faint outlines of tears present on his face. Her heart broke, her boy was all alone, quirkless, and she didn't have the faintest clue on how to make anything better.

"...Mommy, can I be a hero too? I don't want to give up Mommy, I want everyone to smile...", Izuku stated but was halted by his mother dashing in with a hug. Her hands brushed his green hair faintly and she attempted to hush his sobbs. Pulling away from her son Inko wiped away his tears.

"You will always be my hero," She kissed his forehead. "I believe in you Izuku."

A young Izuku dashed from his room with a slight hobble. He was on a mission.

"Mom! Can we go shopping?" He spoke to his mom while almost shaking in excitement. Despite the seemingly innocent suggestion, Izuku had a plan, a plan to get everything that he needed to cultivate his abilities.

Inko took a moment to consider the suggestion, it had been a long time since she had taken Izuku cloth shopping, and it was clear the boy had grown. It was only a day or two after they paid for rent and Hashi had just sent over his most recent allowance. And with that in mind Inko smiled and told Izuku to get ready.

While taking the bus to the mall Izuku watched an explosion blast into the sky, this was life now. Quirks changed everyone, and left those without abilities in the dust. Clenching his fists he vowed once more to show the world that the quirkless could prevail. Sitting still for the rest of the bus ride Izuku switched his focus from the window to his QF, he swirled the two masses, one clockwise, the other counter. He struggled to get the rotation correct at first, actually forcing a sweat to his brow, but after a few minutes it clicked, and the second it did he switched. No one said power would be easy to obtain, especially not Izuku.

After finally arriving at the mall the greenette, smirked. First things first….

"Mom, I have a list. Can you trust me?" He closed his eyes and smiled. Handing the sticky note to his mother.

"Izuku, what on earth do you need a dinosaur tooth for?"

"To show everyone the power of humanity, quirk or not."

As the two walked through the mall they didn't talk much more. Izuku floated from store to store buzzing around looking for his treasure. By the time the two had reached the end of the mall Izuku was struggling under the weight of the bags. Some filled with various workout equipments, others with calligraphy sets and other odds and ends. All that they couldn't find was the soul stone and the tooth, that however was something that Izuku expected.

"Son, do we have everything?" The female greenette spoke. In response Izuku nodded slowly, slightly let down that there wasn't everything in the mall. But he knew somewhere he could check. And luckily for him, due to his incredible obsession with the profession of Hero's Izuku already had a yearly membership.

"Mommy, can we go to the museum on the way home? I wanna see the All Might section again!"

Inko looked down at her quirkless boy and smiled. God she wished she was young again.

"Definitely! Off to the train!"


End file.
